The Legacy
The Legacy was a heel tag team in World Wrestling Entertainment. Legacy was founded by Randy Orton and formed out of the Priceless tag team of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. All members of The Legacy consisted of either second or third generation superstars. History Orton and Priceless Issues Legacy storyline started when Orton returned on Raw, for the first time since his injury, and confronted Priceless by saying that a better name for the “priceless” Superstars would be “worthless”. From this moment and on, Orton and Priceless would have some verbal clashes backstage with Priceless demanding respect from Orton. Orton replied to them that if they want respect, they have to take action and impress him. At Unforgiven 2008, Priceless decided to take some action, and helped Orton destroy CM Punk, but Orton was still unimpressed. After weeks of 'trying to impress Orton', November 3 edition of Raw, Priceless decided to interfere in Orton's first match since his injury, costing Orton to lose the match via DQ. After this, Orton punted DiBiase, kayfabe injuring him. Orton feuding with Batista, Cody & Manu helping him, and forming The Legacy On the November 10 edition of Monday Night Raw, Randy started a feud with Batista. He would go on to face him that same night, but Cody wanted to replace him. The match became Cody Rhodes vs Batista, with The Animal defeating Rhodes as Orton watched from ringside. At Survivor Series 2008, Orton and Cody were the last survivors of Orton's Team against Batista. Along with Manu helping from outside, they defeated The Animal to earn a victory for their team. Before making their partnership official; Orton, Cody and Manu teamed once again to attack John Cena. The Beginning of the Legacy At The Slammy Awards Episode of Raw, on December 8, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Manu announced their partnership after Cody and Manu accepted Orton's offer for an alliance, calling themselves The Legacy. Later that night, on their debut/first match as The Legacy, they defeated Orton's past partners, Triple H and Batista (Evolution). In their second match, they faced John Cena and Batista, where Cody & Manu kept Cena distracted long enough for Orton to punt Batista's head, kayfabe injuring him. On December 22, Sim Snuka asked Orton if he can join The Legacy, but The Legend Killer didn't made his answer clear. On the December 29 edition of Raw, Orton put his potential teammates to the test. Cody, Manu and Sim Snuka had to compete in separate matches, the condition being: 'If you win your match, you're still in The Legacy, but if you lose, you're out'. They all succeed the test, except Manu who lost to the ECW Champion Matt Hardy. The next week, Orton said to Manu that he was indeed out of The Legacy. Rhodes and Snuka won tag match later that night, however Cody was the one who got the pin, therefore Cody was still in the group, but Snuka was out of it, just like Manu. On January 12, edition of Raw, Ted DiBiase made his return, apparently siding with Manu and Snuka as they walked towards the ring, ready to confront Orton. At the last second, DiBiase and Rhodes suddenly started beating on Snuka and Manu, with Orton joining in. Soon afterwards it became apparent that DiBiase had joined The Legacy. After months of domination, in 2009, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase would help Orton win the WWE Championship not once, not twice, but three times throughout the year. In December 2009 the group showed signs of hatred boiling within the group after Rhodes blamed DiBiase for their losses while Ted did vice versa. In early 2010, Orton would earn a WWE Championship Match against then-champion Sheamus but would lose by DQ after Rhodes got involved. The following night in a rematch, Rhodes and DiBiase would this time run-in. Following weeks, Orton would test them threatening if either of them lost a match(Other than Elimination Chamber qualifying matches) they would be departed from Legacy. At Elimination Chamber, Ted hit Orton in the head with a lead pipe. 8 nights later, Orton would turn on Legacy, leaving them to Yoshi Tatsu, MVP and Mark Henry. The next week Rhodes and DiBiase would turn Orton face after attacking him several times. At WrestleMania 26 The Legacy disbanded with Ted and Cody turning on each other and Orton winning the match. Reformation under The New Legacy (2011) After the 2011 WWE Draft, Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton were drafted to Smackdown, Ted and Cody would reform as a tag team under The New Legacy '''having a feud with Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara. In which Rhodes and DiBiase failed in as they lost to them 3 times in tag team and Singles competition. After their feud with Bryan and Cara ended, Rhodes won the Intercontinental Championship. Weeks later the Legacy would be seen on screen for the first time since WrestleMania 26 with Rhodes saying "The Legacy is re-united again" Rhodes would offer Orton his position as leader back, Orton would respond with an RKO. Weeks later, Rhodes turned on Ted turning Ted face and dissolving the team once more. At Night of Champions 2011, Ted challenged Cody for the Intercontinental Championship but would fail. One night reunion (2013) On August 3, 2013 at a WWE house show. The Legacy reunited as a face team for one night only against the Shield, which the Legacy won via disqualification after Seth Rollins hit Cody Rhodes with a low blow. In Wrestling * '''Orton's finishing moves ** RKO (Jumping cutter) ** Running punt to an opponent's head * Rhodes's finishing moves ** Cross Rhodes (Rolling cutter) ** Silver Spoon DDT (Flowing DDT) * DiBiase's finishing moves ** Cobra clutch legsweep ** Dream Street (Cobra clutch slam) * Entrance themes ** "Voices" by Rich Luzzi and Jim Johnston ** "Priceless (remix)" by Jim Johnston (Rhodes and DiBiase) ** "It's a New Day" by Adelitas Way (Rhodes and DiBiase) Championships and accomplishments *WWE Championship - Randy Orton (3 times) *WWE Intercontinental Championship - Cody Rhodes (1 time) *WWE World Tag Team Championship - Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase (1 time) *Royal Rumble Winner - Randy Orton (2009) See also *Priceless External links * Profile *Randy Orton WWE Profile *Cody Rhodes WWE Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2008 debuts Category:2010 disbandments